


Another lonely night

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: A very Merry Mix-Up [6]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Family, Love Story, Malinconico, Romantico, Sentimentale, Story, amici, famiglia, friend, natale, romantic, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: [«Sai, Morgan ha un’idea folle» tentò Chuck, ma se ne pentì un momento dopo quando lei lo guardò stranamente colpita.«Di che si tratta?»«Lui crede che… con un bacio tutto ti ritornerà in mente» accennò con un sorriso, mentre Sarah spostò i capelli dietro l’orecchio un po’ imbarazzata e con le guance appena colorate.«Un bacio magico?» domandò.«Sì, già…» sogghignò per averlo detto ad alta voce ed essere sembrato un emerito stupido.]Impossibile anche solo crederci, tuttavia Chuck e Sarah provarono quell’assurda teoria e… nulla cambiò.Si aspettavano che… entrambi ci speravano più di quanto avessero mai ammesso. Lui per riavere sua moglie e lei per vivere quella vita meravigliosa e piena d’amore che gli era stata appena raccontata.Davvero credevano che un bacio le avrebbe potuto ridare i ricordi? E, che cosa nè sarebbe stato di loro dopo?





	Another lonely night

 

  
  
  
 

“Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”  
Prompt: **9 dicembre:** \- Obbligo: Scrivi una storia malinconica, ambientata nel periodo natalizio. Senza lieto fine.”  
 

   
   
 

   
   
_¯_ _Know I should let you go_  
_But the world won't stop_  
_And all I got is your ghost_ _¯_  
 

   
  
  
  
   
_Percorreva la spiaggia strascinando lentamente i piedi, mentre la vide seduta sulla sabbia con lo sguardo rivolto verso il mare. Sorrise al pensiero che era stato proprio Morgan a suggerirgli di chiudere gli occhi e aprire il cuore. Non poteva crederci. Si stupì della saggezza che l’amico quel giorno aveva dimostrato, era rara ma perfetta in momenti come quello._  
_«Speravo fossi qui» disse il nerd sedendosi accanto a lei, accennando appena a un sorriso._  
_«Questo posto è importante vero?» sospirando domandò Sarah per poi tornare afflitta per non essere la sua Sarah._  
_«Sì. Sì, molto importante._ _Qui, è dove mi hai detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene» affermò Chuck, mentre appoggiava le braccia sulle ginocchia e lei si volse a guardarlo._  
_«E’, dove mi hai detto che potevo fidarmi di te ed è quello che sto facendo io ora. Ti chiedo di fidarti di me» si soffermò cercando di farla sentire al sicuro ma difficile quando la memoria era proprio quella che non la aiutava._  
_«Sarah, io… Io non voglio niente da te» si premurò a precisare e, sembrò quasi che il suo respiro si tranquillizzò._  
_«Voglio solo che tu sappia che dovunque andrai ci sarò sempre per aiutarti» e, quelle parole arrivavano sin al suo cuore, lui la guardò con gli stessi occhi innamorati di sempre._  
_Era impossibile per Chuck non farlo._  
_«Puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi. In ogni caso» continuò ancora sospirando, sperando che lei dicesse qualcosa, invece di quel silenzio doloroso._  
_«Fidati di me, Sarah. Ti sono sempre stato accanto»._  
_Quelle ultime parole uscirono roche, mentre Sarah sospirò cercando di non sentirsi soffocare da tante dichiarazioni, ma era difficile non esserlo. Rimasero a guardarsi per un brevissimo tempo che sembrò infinito, il mare richiamava la calma e, le onde andavano in sincronia con i loro cuori che battevano all’unisono e allo stesso ritmo pur provando due emozioni diverse._  
_«Chuck» lo chiamò con voce insicura, ma che per lui era dolce melodia._  
   
Si risvegliò nello stesso modo in cui si era addormento, in altre parole con qualcuno che continuava a chiamarlo.  
«Chuck!» esclamò quasi irritata Ellie, ma nella sua voce si leggeva anche tutta l’ansia che aveva per il fratello.  
I due erano sempre stati legati, ma negli ultimi anni lei lo sentiva così lontano e, quando iniziava il periodo natalizio, la situazione era ancora più difficile.  
«Oh mio Dio! Che ore sono?» domandò alzandosi di soprassalto, ma ci mise poco a ricomporsi e a guardarla, chiedendo che non continuasse con quell’espressione.  
«Ti prego sorellina, non iniziare»  
«Io mi preoccupo per te e, non sono l’unica» asserì, quando poco dopo la sua camera venne invasa da Morgan e, seppure non fosse entrato si vedeva Casey guardarlo dalla finestra.  
Erano tutti preoccupati per lui, Sarah se n’era andata da tre anni e lui non aveva smesso di cercarla.  
«Ti ricordi cosa devi fare oggi?» e, quando passò un’occhiata al suo appartamento, afflosciò le spalle perché quella casa sembrava un museo.  
Provò a non farlo vedere, ma anche lei soffriva per la fuga di Sarah e, quando gli occhi dei due Bartowski si soffermarono l’uno nell’altro, ci fu un momento di dolore reciproco. Chuck passò una mano sulla spalla della sorella, sorrise e con nonchalance le scompigliò i capelli.  
«Perché, che cosa devo fare oggi?» chiese alzando le spalle, mentre rideva sotto i baffi e vedeva l’espressione di Ellie cambiare e diventare furiosa.  
«Chuck» urlò lei di rimando, ma quando vide lui ridere con le lacrime agli occhi capì di essere stata presa in giro, ovviamente supportato dal suo migliore amico.  
«Morgan» lo rimproverò lei, ma alla fine anche lei cedette e si unì a loro.  
«Ci vediamo fuori tra dieci minuti e poi porteremo la piccola Clara a fare la foto con Babbo Natale»  
«Ci penseremo noi» continuò Morgan a settimo cielo come un bambino il giorno di Natale.  
«Mi raccomando. E’ solo una bambina» li supplicò, ma sapeva già di doversene pentire.  
L’anno precedente erano tornati a casa con Clara in lacrime e, quello di prima erano riusciti persino a far perdere la pazienza a Babbo Natale.  
Ellie uscì dalla camera, lanciò un’occhiata a Morgan che comprese subito e lasciò i due parlare.  
«Ancora lo stesso sogno?» domandò cauto, ma non c’era nemmeno bisogno di parole, si conoscevano da anni e, forse tra tutti era l’unico che sapeva ciò che veramente stava provando Chuck.  
Morgan si sentiva in colpa, alla fine era stato lui a spingere l’amico tra le braccia di Sarah.  
 Era ingiusto, avrebbe voluto fare di più, ma sapeva che Chuck aveva bisogno di lei e Morgan non poteva aiutarlo, tuttavia lui gli stava vicino. Era il meglio che potesse fare.  
«Sempre» sussurrò con voce rotta, prese la giacca e prima di uscire volse lo sguardo alla fotografia sul comodino e sorrise rammaricato.  
   
 

  
  
_¯_ _Another day_  
_Another lonely night_  
_I would do anything to have you by my side_ _¯_  
 

   
   
  
  
«Sarah, dove sei?» domandò Chuck al computer, mentre lo fissava cercando di capire perché tutte le sue ricerche erano vane.  
Aveva provato nuovi logaritmi, altri calcoli e inserito numerose variabili, ma non aveva ricevuto nessun riscontro, nemmeno Jeff e Lester c’erano riusciti. Sembrava scomparsa nel nulla. Lasciò avviata una nuova sequenza e s’incamminò all’interno del castello a cercare gli addobbi. Lui stava male, ma doveva comunque cercare di andare avanti.  
   
_«Raccontami di noi» e, quella richiesta per lei fu un segno di fiducia e per lui di sorpresa._  
_No, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di udire quelle parole. Stava accadendo davvero e, se l’espressione non l’avesse reso chiaro, era senza parole. Ciò che sarebbero stato detto fu accompagnato da innocenti ma sinceri sorrisi, forse qualcosa poteva ancora essere salvata._  
_«Sì, si… Ehm… Da dove comincio» balbettò lui, era così emozionato che aveva paura di deluderla o che farlo nel modo sbagliato significava non aiutarla a ricordare e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato._  
_«Beh, è iniziato tutto con un ragazzo che lavorava al Buy More» e Sarah sorrise, lo guardava e non poteva farne a meno. Vide la sua emozione, l’espressione di chi ci credeva davvero e negli occhi quell’amore che lo legava alla sua Sarah, alla loro storia d’amore._  
_«E poi, un giorno il suo amico del college gli mandò un’email piena di segreti. Il giorno seguente la sia vita cambiò completamente quando conobbe una spia di nome Sarah e, lui se ne innamorò» affermò commosso, mentre a quelle ultime parole la sua voce tremò._  
_Sarah lo ascoltava con attenzione, i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime mentre Chuck continuava con gli anettodi della loro storia. Ogni avventura, sacrificio… le raccontò tutto senza nascondere quei momenti che li avevano allontanati per poi portali l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro per sempre. Stentava ancora a crederci, parlava in modo veloce ma chiaro e continuava a buttare gli occhi al suo viso, ai suoi gesti e, quando si fermava a guardarla ne rimaneva folgorato._  
_Sarah dopo quegli incredibili anettodi si sentì amata, capì che la sua vita era piena e felice, che era circondata da persone che le avevano dato una famiglia e voleva ricordare. Lo voleva davvero._  
_Alla fine riuscì a farla piangere e per ripicca lo colpì al braccio mentre asciugava frettolosamente il viso, consapevole di essersi dimostrata vulnerabile agli occhi di uno “sconosciuto”._  
   
Era così preso dalle ghirlande e dalle luci che non si accorse nemmeno che il collega era entrato, ma era pur sempre una spia migliore di quanto lo sarebbe stato lui.  
«Una nuova ricerca?» costatò Casey, mentre guardava di sottecchi l’amico volendo aggiungere altro, ma alla fine si tirò indietro.  
Lo giudicava perché era passato tanto tempo, ma ammirava la sua forza di non smettere, così come una parte di lui era fiero e ci sperava ancora. Non lo ammetteva mai e, raramente lo diceva ma Sarah gli mancava.  
«Lo sai che non si farà trovare se non vuole» affermò, sperando che Chuck capisse l’antifona, ma era cieco quando si trattava di lei.  
«Casey» sospirò pensando che almeno lui non avesse continuato a ricordarglielo o a dirgli di smettere.  
«So che ti manca, capisco che tu voglia trovarla ma… Se n’è andata per un motivo e…»  
«Io le ho dato spazio e tempo necessario» rispose, guardandolo negli occhi e poi passando la mano nei capelli per la frustrazione.  
«Sono passati tre anni Casey» disse con voce dura, non voleva prendersela con l’amico, tuttavia cercava di farsi capire, evento a quanto pare impossibile.  
Casey aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse poco dopo preferendo lasciar correre.  
Ci avevano provato tutti, ma Sarah Walker era un argomento che con Chuck era meglio non affrontare.  
Il militare diede un’ultima occhiata ai computer, provò un sorriso forzato e passò la mano sulla spalla dell’amico prima di uscire.   
«Spero che la troverai» sussurrò, ma era già lontano quando lo disse e lui non poté udirlo.  
Il nerd continuò con gli addobbi soffermandosi sul lavoro finito, rimanendo colpito e poi i suoi occhi s’inumidirono.  
_“Vorrei tanto che fossi qui. Farei di tutto perché tu lo fossi” si disse, ma sapeva che lo stava già facendo._  
   
   
  
 

   
_¯_ _No time to sleep_  
_All that I see_  
_Are old memories of you_  
_I try my best_ _¯_  
 

   
  
  
   
_«Sai, Morgan ha un’idea folle» tentò Chuck, ma se ne pentì un momento dopo quando lei lo guardò stranamente colpita._  
_«Di che si tratta?»_  
_«Lui crede che… con un bacio tutto ti ritornerà in mente» accennò con un sorriso, mentre Sarah spostò i capelli dietro l’orecchio un po’ imbarazzata e con le guance appena colorate._  
_«Un bacio magico?» domandò._  
_«Sì, già…» sogghignò per averlo detto ad alta voce ed essere sembrato un emerito stupido._  
_«Lo so che…» ma non finì nemmeno la frase._  
_«Chuck» lo chiamò Sarah quasi con urgenza._  
_«Sì?» disse a metà tra un’affermazione e una domanda e, quando la guardò, scoprì che anche lei lo stava facendo._  
_«Baciami» affermò con un sorriso timido appena accennato sulle labbra._  
_Chuck la guardò sconvolto, non credeva che fosse proprio lei a chiederlo e quando vide i suoi occhi luccicare si convinse di doverlo fare, magari sarebbe stato come aveva detto Morgan._  
_Si avvicinò lentamente, la baciò mentre passò una mano sulla schiena, la spinse verso di sé e poi si staccò appena per guardarla e chiedere se dovesse continuare. Non c’erano bisogno di parole, era tutto chiaro, proprio come lo era sempre stato. Si convinse che quel bacio avrebbe cambiato ogni cosa, appoggiò l’altra mano sulla sua guancia, la sfiorò teneramente e poi approfondì il bacio._  
_Era qualcosa di veramente perfetto, tuttavia fu in quel momento che capii che, forse, per la prima volta avrebbe potuto fidarsi di qualcuno. Sarah si sentì completamente travolta da un brivido, lo stesso di quando lui l’aveva vista per la prima volta, il suo corpo stava cercando di parlarle, ma era difficile distinguere tra amore e infatuazione o, tra riconoscenza e affetto. Chuck era un sognatore, in quel bacio vide la speranza e non si era fermato alla possibilità che nulla sarebbe cambiato._  
   
_“Chuck, mi ricordo di noi, di te, di tutto” pensò mentalmente, era quello che sperava Sarah gli dicesse e, continuava a illudersi che un bacio avrebbe potuto ridarle sua moglie._  
   
_Aveva bisogno di credere che i miracoli esistessero e sperava proprio che uno stesse accadendo davanti a lui. Sarah arrivò alla consapevolezza che quel bacio non aveva nulla di magico, che i suoi ricordi non tornavano e tutto ciò che Chuck le aveva raccontato, era solo una storia e, fu il quel momento che allentò la presa del bacio. E quando si rese conto di ciò, anche i battiti del suo cuore fecero lo stesso e, capii che era arrivato il momento decisivo._  
_Rimasero a guardarsi, lui avrebbe voluto stringerla tra le braccia, dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che era lì e che non l’avrebbe lasciata, ma qualcosa gli suggeriva di andarci con calma. E poi, nell’attimo in cui alzò lo sguardo in quello di lei, fu colpito da un pugno in pieno viso, la luce dei suoi occhi era cambiata e così sapeva già la risposta, ancora prima di essere detta.  Si ritrovarono in silenzio ma Chuck aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire e, forse anche lei perché pur se non lo aveva ammesso aveva iniziato a crederci._  
   
Nel mentre il Natale si faceva più vicino, i giorni di malessere di Chuck continuavano e quel mattino si era risvegliato nuovamente dopo essermi addormentato sul divano. Si rigirò e uno spiraglio di luce che proveniva dalla tenda in soggiorno lo infastidì e, aprendo meglio gli occhi si ricordò che la sera di prima aveva bevuto talmente tanto sidro di mele che poi non riusciva nemmeno ad arrivare in camera.  
Nonostante negli anni l’aveva persa molte volte e si erano allontanate tante altre aveva paura, stavolta era diverso.  
“Combatterei contro altri cento Bryce Larkin della storia per averti “ affermò a se stesso, ma si rammaricò perché in tutto questo non l’aveva trovata e… non sarebbe servito a nulla perché il suo ex migliore amico era morto.  
Si sentiva sconfitto sotto ogni punto di vista e, con Ellie dopo la sua partenza avevano lavorato al nuovo intersect e c’è l’avevano fatto. C’erano voluti tre anni, ma… Erano riusciti a crearne uno che desse a Sarah i suoi ricordi.  
“Se solo riuscissi a trovarti” ammise, sapeva che lei avrebbe voluto indietro la sua vita. Glielo aveva dimostrato sulla spiaggia con quel bacio, con quella richiesta e il riflesso in cui si vide anche lui, pieno di speranze.  
La sua Sarah era ancora là.  
Nel frattempo la sua mente cercò risposte e si fece domande cui solo una persona avrebbe potuto rispondere, i suoi occhi si fecero pesanti e ricadde in un sonno leggero. Era tutto ciò che poteva fare per riaverla con sé.  
   
_«Non hai ricordato nulla, vero?» domandò cauto lui, ma la sua voce uscì roca, più di quanto in realtà volesse._  
_«Io…» provò lei, ma appena lo guardò abbassò lo sguardo vergognandosi di se stessa._  
_«Sarah, non mi aspettavo nulla o, meglio… Sì, è ovvio che… Speravo che potesse essere così, ma era un’idea completamente folle che persino io… Non dovevo crederci, ma…» farfugliò frasi scomposte e cercò di dare un significato ai suoi pensieri e alle emozioni che premevano di uscire._  
_«Chuck!» lo richiamò, ma lui sembrò non accorgersene. Sarah allungò una mano sul suo braccio e quando arrivò al contatto con la sua pelle, lei rabbrividì e lui arretrò leggermente. Non voleva di certo farlo, ma era come se non potesse accettarlo, una parte di lui lo faceva, ma l’altra non lo credeva possibile._  
_Chuck Bartowski non era nulla senza Sarah Walker._  
_«Scusami io…»_  
_Calò il silenzio tra i due, almeno fino a quando lui reagì._  
_«Rimarrai?» domandò e, nello stesso momento in cui pronunciò quelle parole si sorprese, tanto che la sua espressione si rispecchiò in quella di lei._  
_«Vuoi… vuoi che rimanga?» balbettò.  
La risposta arrivò quando lui alzò gli occhi lucidi e, in quello sguardo vide l’amore che provava per la donna che era._  
_«Vorrei poterlo fare, ma…»_  
_«Cosa te lo impedisce?»_  
_«Tu» sussurrò e, Chuck sapeva che aveva ragione._  
_Poteva negarlo, ma sapeva come sarebbero andate le cose. Sperava che…_  
_«Non è giusto che resti, non è giusto che t’illudo. So che tu vedi me ma vedi anche tua moglie, io sono solo Sarah Walker, una spia o almeno lo ero, ora… Non so più chi sono e, tutto ciò che mi hai detto… Se restassi, sarebbe come continuare a farti sperare che un giorno io possa ritornare e… e se così non fosse?» domandò, ma a ogni frase il suo cuore pian piano si richiuse, sentì incrinarsi sempre di più fino a quando le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere sul suo viso perfetto._  
_«Ti ho detto che puoi fidarti di me, che puoi…» tentò lui, ma nemmeno Chuck ci credeva più._  
_Era sincero ma quel dubbio che lei non potesse più tornare era un chiodo che non riusciva a scacciare._  
_«Mi fido di te e, so che se mai avessi bisogno tu ci sarai, ma ora…»_  
_«Ora hai bisogno di allontanarti e di capire chi sei e cosa vuoi dalla vita» completò lui la frase, lasciando Sarah senza parole._  
_«Ci siamo sempre capiti, anche quando eravamo solo colleghi, o quando ero solo un nerd o quando non ero nessuno»_  
_Sarah si avvicinò a lui, passò una mano sulla sua guancia e sorrise, mentre gli occhi s’inumidivano lasciando cadere calde lacrime._  
_«Vai avanti Chuck. Ti conosco da poco e ho capito che meriti il meglio dalla vita. Sei speciale» gli disse prima di baciarlo sulla guancia, girarsi e dargli le spalle._  
_«Non puoi chiedermi questo» affermò arrabbiato e deluso._  
_«Non puoi… Tutto ciò che ti ho detto di noi, è vero, tu sei stata e sei la mia stella polare, sei la persona che mi ha cambiato la vita e mi ha dato uno scopo. Mi hai fatto credere che potevo farcela anche quando non era così, mi hai insegnato che amare è lottare e quindi…» si fermò per prenderle il braccio e farla voltare, mentre lei nascondeva in fretta il dolore e quella speranza che fino all’ultimo l’aveva accompagnata._  
_«Lotterò»_  
   
All’improvviso si svegliò accorgendosi che stava gridando nel sonno, mentre piccole goccioline cadevano dalla sua fronte, richiuse per un attimo gli occhi ed ecco che gli rimbalzava davanti l’ultimo momento in cui era stato con lei.  
Una tortura continua e un sollievo ancora maggiore.  
La sua pancia brontolava, ma non se ne curò, trascinò i piedi fino ad arrivare nella stanza da letto, aprì l’armadio, prese una camicia di Sarah e la strinse forte sentendo il suo profumo.  
In quel momento sentì che poteva farcela, non era da solo. Qualcosa gli disse che sarebbe tornata.  
   
   
  
 

   
_¯_ _The sun comes up, yeah_  
_It's just another..._  
_Another day_ _¯_  
 

   
  
   
  
Era già Natale e, se si girava intorno, poteva vedere tutto in festa, così quel giorno provò a esserlo anche lui. Non avrebbe mai deluso Clara.  
Gli adulti potevano capirlo, lei no e… e poi ci teneva a farle passare il più bel giorno della sua vita.  
Chuck dopo essersi fatto una velocissima doccia, si vestì e rimase fermo a osservare la foto del matrimonio che teneva in camera, prima di uscire sfiorò con mani tremanti il viso di Sarah, si soffermò sulle labbra, le guance arrossate e poi si rispecchiò nei suoi occhi.  
«Mi manchi» sussurrò a fior di labbra, mentre si affrettava ad asciugare una lacrima.  
Voleva dirle così tante cose, farle provare i nuovi dolci di Ellie o, le assurde teorie di Morgan e… avrebbe voluto averla in azione con Casey, vederli combattere e muoversi in sincronia come avevano sempre fatto.  
Voleva Sarah al suo fianco. Era quello che chiedeva ogni anno e, veniva deluso tutte le volte.  
Passò davanti allo specchio dopo aver indossato il suo nuovissimo vestito da Babbo Natale, sistemò la barba e con un’espressione che la piccola Clara non avrebbe mai dimenticato, bussò alla porta di sua sorella.  
«Oh Oh Oh» disse con voce grossa imitando l’uomo di cui tutte le bambine andavano pazze e quando la nipote lo sentì corse da lui, ma si fermò tra le gambe della madre per paura.  
«Qui, qualcuno mi ha detto che è stata una brava bambina, è vero?» domandò, mentre alzava gli occhiali che gli cadevano dal naso e i suoi amici ridevano di lui.  
«La mamma mi ha detto che non devo parlare con gli sconosciuti e… Zio Casey mi ha detto che posso usare le maniere forti se qualcuno mi infastidisce» affermò la piccolina mentre sistemava le mani sui fianchi e alzava il mento con fare altezzoso.  
Chuck passò in rassegna i volti dei due interessati e provò a chiedere aiuto, ma loro erano troppo presi dalla scena che non ci pensavano minimamente.  
«Clara, ma se non rispondi Babbo Natale non potrà darti il tuo regalo» tentò di dire Morgan, ma la bambina lo guardò male e si rivolse ai genitori che le diedero l’ok.  
«Sì, sono stata una bambina buona» rispose e, Chuck allungò una mano dentro il sacco e le porse il suo regalo, poi fece lo stesso con i presenti, ma furono gli occhi della piccola che attirarono tutti quando scartò il suo.  
«Devo farlo vedere a zio Chuck» gridò Clara, ma la fermarono in tempo, perché lui stava per cambiarsi d’abito.  
Poco dopo li raggiunse e, quando arrivò in cucina, fu accolto dalla nipote in modo che lo ripagò di tutto, anche di quei sorrisi forzati.  
Ascoltò ciò che aveva da dirle, iniziarono una lunga discussione sul suo nuovo giocattolo e si rese conto che Clara assomigliava a lui ed Ellie quando erano piccoli. Sorrise e per un attimo si sentì felice.  
Ci stava provando, ma non poteva smettere di pensare che tra tutti gli invitati mancasse lei.  
«Stai pensando a Sarah, vero?» domandò Morgan, ma era più un’affermazione, infatti, l’amico di rimando abbassò la testa in segno di risposta.  
«Sicuramente starà bene, conosci Walker» si unì anche Casey, mentre tra le mani stringeva un bicchiere.  
Lui non era convinto, pensava che Sarah, sua moglie, sarebbe stata bene sono con la sua famiglia, si rattristò, poi con occhi accurati guardò sua madre ed Ellie cucinare insieme, Devon e Clara giocare e Alex che guardava il suo ragazzo, Morgan, e suo padre che grugniva per quell'espressioen fin troppo innamorata. Chuck vide casa Bartowski in festa e si sentì solo, ma capì anche che ovunque si trovasse ci fosse sempre stato un posto per lei. La dimostrazione gli era arrivata poco prima quando i suoi amici gli avevano fatto coraggio pur non credendoci del tutto.  
No, Chuck non era da solo.  
«Zio» lo chiamò Clara, ma lui si era imbalsamato davanti alla finestra che non la udì nemmeno e lei gli tirò la manica.  
«Clara, ma cosa ci fai qui?» domandò sorpreso e spaventato allo stesso tempo.  
Chuck era ritornato a casa sua e, giacché abitava vicino la sorella, non ci sarebbe stato nessun problema, avrebbe agito per qualsiasi minaccia e poi… c’era Casey con loro. Erano tutti al sicuro.  
Una volta varcata la soglia, rimase a guardarsi intorno, era la casa in cui aveva vissuto con Sarah e aveva bisogno di respirare il suo profumo, di sentirla vicino, anche se non lo era fisicamente. Sentiva l’urgenza crescere e le lacrime premere per uscire, ma si ricompose quando guardò due occhietti che attendevano lui.  
«Lo sai che la mamma sarà preoccupatissima» asserì Chuck, ma la piccola iniziò a scuotere la testa, prese la sua mano e insieme si sedettero sul divano.  
«No, lei e papà parlano, zio Morgan fa gli occhi dolci a Zia Alex, zio Casey sembra arrabbiato e nonna è al telefono» ribatté, mentre si sistemava meglio e lo sfidò a dire il contrario.  
Sapeva già come farsi rispettare e sorrise all’idea che un giorno… ma scacciò in fretta il pensiero, ancor prima che potesse ferirlo, però era già tardi.  
«Perché sei triste?»  
Chuck guardò Clara e sperò di nascondere le sue emozioni, ma era furba e troppo matura per la sua età, così la fece sedere sulle sue ginocchia e la abbracciò.  
«Mamma dice che devo rispondere sempre alle domande» e gli diede il ben servito.  
Lui guardava quel concentrato di dolcezza e vide che aveva fatto ben poco per sua sorella, per la piccola e che spesso si era richiuso in se stesso, eppure Clara era venuta su bene, forse anche più di quanto avrebbe mai pensato conoscendo la sua famiglia e i suoi drammi.  
«La mamma ha detto bene» provò, ma lei alzò le sopracciglia e chiese spiegazioni di cui Chuck non era pronto a fornire.  
Come avrebbe fatto a spiegarglielo? Che cosa poteva dirle? La sua mente iniziò a riempirsi di domande, i battiti del suo cuore aumentarono e non seppe più che fare.  
«Sei triste per zia Sarah? Perché lei non è qui?» chiese innocentemente Clara, ma per Chuck ebbe tutt’altro effetto.  
I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, voleva gridare e allo stesso tempo gli mancava il fiato e stava per crollare se… se non fosse stato per quello scricciolo di principessa che teneva sulle gambe.  
Lei appoggiò la sua piccola mano sulla guancia di Chuck, lo guardò e le sorrise, mentre rimaneva ammaliato dai suoi occhi, dalla profondità delle emozioni che voleva trasmettergli.  
«Ho sentito parlare mamma e papà… e anche zio Morgan e zio Casey» si scusò per averlo detto, ma gli passò una mano sui capelli e la rassicurò.  
«Sì, sono triste per lei» sussurrò, ma ammetterlo ad alta voce fu più duro di quanto credesse, più di quanto si fosse immaginato.  
Clara non sapeva come rispondere, allora fece la cosa più dolce del mondo: lo abbracciò e gli disse che gli voleva bene. Era tutto ciò che in quel momento importava. Chuck si sentì pieno d’amore e forse per la prima volta dopo anni pensò di potercela fare.  
Era appena arrivato da Ellie con Clara sulle spalle quando gli squillò il telefono, poggiò la piccola a terra e lo prese, bastò guardare il messaggio che salutò tutti e corse al castello.  
No, non poteva crederci.  
Chuck arrivò in tempo record, prendendo due semafori rossi che per lui diventarono verdi, un divieto di sosta, due curve che aveva trasformato in linee rette e senza dubbio una multa.  
Si apprestò a controllare i risultati della sua ricerca, era così felice per averla trovata che non pensò nemmeno per un istante alla possibilità che non fosse lei o, che si fosse sbagliato.  
Il suo cuore batteva al ritmo della prima volta che l’aveva visto, o al giorno in cui la baciò dopo essere diventata la sua ragazza o, al giorno del matrimonio quando disse “sì, lo voglio”.  
Aveva tanti precedenti con cui fare paragone, ma mai come quel momento.  
Rifece i calcoli e aspettò un tempo che sembrò infinito, ma quando la risposta ricevuta fu inconcludente la delusione che trasparì sul suo viso fu nulla a ciò che sentì. Il corpo venne scosso da lunghi e forti brividi, le emozioni offuscavano la sua vista, il cuore aveva smesso di battere e lo sentì incrinarsi.  
Era tutto sbagliato. Non doveva finire così, ma quando stava per andarsene il computer centrale si accese e comparì il generale Beckman, ma ancora una volta Chuck ci sperò.  
Parlarono della prossima missione, ma lui si era già perso così tante volte che lei dovette notarlo, tuttavia provò a seguirla.  
«Ehm… Bartowski» lo chiamò, ma lui era nel suo modo, si schiarì la voce un paio di volte per attirare la sua attenzione e, persino lei lesse nello sguardo il dolore che stava provando.  
«Non ti arrendere» affermò poco prima di chiudere la conversazione.  
 Chuck sbarrò gli occhi per la sorpresa, anche se non doveva esserlo. Era stata la loro sostenitrice e fan ancor prima che si mettessero insieme e diventassero una coppia.  
Non gli restò altro da fare, spense le luci mentre volse un’occhiata ai PC e tornò a casa a pezzi.  
Era ancora perso nei suoi ricordi quando giunse alla sua auto, ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe stata Sarah ad aspettarlo così, mentre percorreva la strada di ritorno ogni parte di lui fu proiettato di nuovo all’ultimo giorno in cui erano stati insieme.  
   
_«Lotterò» ammise Chuck battagliero, facendo aggrottare le sue sopracciglia._  
_«Perché vuoi farti del male?» chiese senza capire, anche se in cuor suo sapeva già la risposta._  
_«Perché è l’unica speranza che ho. Sì, spero che tu un giorno tornerai da me» confessò guardandola negli occhi e lasciandole intuire tutto il resto._  
_Sarah era colpita, voleva davvero vivere tutto quello, si sentiva già parte di qualcosa ma sapeva che aveva bisogno di spazio e tempo e, forse anche Chuck._  
_Dovevano convivere con situazioni che non avrebbero mai pensato possibili, con i loro sentimenti offuscati dal dolore  e dalla memoria che non c’era._  
_Sarah si allontanò pian piano, fino a sparire come i raggi del sole mentre calava la sera e, Chuck rimase a osservare quella figura che se ne andava lontano da lui._  
   
E si addormentò con quell’immagine incastonata nei suoi occhi, mentre in un riflesso la rivide.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera o forse sarebbe meglio dire buonanotte XD  
Ho scritto questa storia quasi di getto, pur se l'ho interrotta un milione di volte, spero quindi che sia venuta bene.  
Questa sfida cui sto partecipando mi sta davvero dando l'opportunità di scrivere tanto, su diverse e tantissime coppie e fandom. Non appena ho letto la consegna mi sono venuti in mente subito loro, forse proprio per il finale di serie che, io ho recepito in modo diverso di ciò che ho scritto qui. Sarò una romanticona, ma io in quel bacio ci ho visto l'inizio e Sarah che ricordava tutto, ma purtoppo qui mi veniva chiesto una storia senza lieto fine e... Beh, ho lasciato Chuck da solo con il suo dolore e quell'amore che non ha mai smesso di esistere.  
Wow... Era davvero da tanto che non passavo in questo fandom e... è stato bello.  
Spero che la storia vi piaccia, che seppure malinconica e triste vi ha dato anche una prospettiva romantica se così vogliamo dirla. Tiferò sempre per Chuck e Sarah e continuerò ad amare questa serie anche tra cinquant'anni XD  
  
  
PS. Consiglio a tutti di ascoltare la canzone da cui prende spunto il titolo la storia e i vari pezzettini che ho inserito. La canzone è di Adam Lambert, vi allego il link, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JT_xnNh5wbE>  è davvero meravigliosa.  
  
  
Buone feste a tutti ^_^  
Claire  
 


End file.
